Gamer's Biggest Fear
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer's got a fear of rollercoasters, but refuses to tell Jasmine. Please read and review.
1. Getting Help for Gamer

It was a week after Gamer and Alex had rescued their girlfriends (Jasmine and Katie, respectively). Gamer was tossing and turning in his sleep. He muttered, "No. You can't make...me go on that thing. Noooo!" He woke with a gasp. He looked around and sighed with relief when he saw that he was still in his room. He said to himself, "Man. That was some nightmare. That's the 4th time this week. What's going on?" He decided to get some breakfast. When he got in the kitchen he saw that Katie was already up.  
He said, "Good morning sis." She turned to him when he said this.  
She responded, "Good morning bro." As he sat down, Katie noticed that his eyes were bloodshot with tiredness. She asked, "Had another nightmare?"  
Gamer sighed, "Yup. This is getting weird."  
Katie asked, "Was it about rollercoasters again?" He nodded. She then said, "That's the fourth time this week. You need to tell Jasmine about this."  
Gamer shook his head and replied, "No way. It's embarrassing enough telling you about this. I'm 16 years old, I shouldn't be afraid of something as silly as rollercoasters. If I tell her, she might worry."  
Katie said, "But you are." She finished eating. She got up and told him, "I need to go do something with Nebula and the others."  
Gamer said, "All right. I don't have any plans today so I'll be here."  
Katie replied, "Okay. See you later bro."  
Gamer said, "See you." She teleported to Nebula's house. When she was gone, Gamer went into the living room and decided to watch some TV.

With Katie, Nebula, Sonic, and the others:  
Gamer didn't know it, but that "thing" that Katie needed to do was tell the others about his nightmare. When she got to Nebula's house, Nebula said, "Hi Katie."  
Katie replied, "Hey Nebula. Where are Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Selene?"  
Nebula answered, "They're all in the living room." Katie came in.  
When Nebula closed the door and sat down, Selene said, "Let me guess. Gamer had another nightmare."  
Katie nodded and replied, "You've got it."  
Sonic said, "That's, what? The fourth time this week?"  
Katie responded, "Yes. He still won't listen to me about talking to Jasmine. He says that being afraid of rollercoasters is embarrassing."  
Shadow replied, "Well, he won't get any better unless he tells Jasmine."  
Katie said, "I know. But how do we get him to tell her?"  
Sonic suddenly had an idea. He smirked, "I have an idea."  
Nebula asked, "What do you have in mind?"  
Sonic said, "Come closer and I'll tell you." They all formed in a circle around him and he whispered his plan.  
When he finished, Selene smirked evilly and said, "That's perfect. When we're done, he'll have no choice but TO tell her."  
Sonic smiled and replied, "All right. Shadow, let's go." Shadow nodded and they sped off towards Gamer's house.

With Gamer:  
Gamer was watching "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" on tv. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He asked himself, "Who could that be? I don't think it's Katie because she would've just teleported in." He got up to answer it. It was Sonic and smiled and asked, "Hey Gamer, do you want to race?"  
Gamer shrugged and replied, "Sure. What's the course?"  
Shadow smirked, "The course will be from here, through Station Square, across the park, twice around Jasmine's house, and back here."  
Gamer grew nervous at the thought of going near his girlfriend's house. He knew she was home and he didn't want her to see him in his current "condition". He chuckled nervously and said, "You know, guys. I'm suddenly not in the mood to race. You two go on." He tried to shut the door, but Sonic placed his foot there.  
He smirked, "Come on Gamer. You can't back out now that you said you would. Unless you want me to get Amy, Nebula, or Selene here?"  
Gamer grew even more nervous. He knows what happens to those who happen to make any one of them angry. He'd rather face the potential embarassement of talking to his girlfriend in the middle of a race than deal with that. He sighed, "Fine. I'll race." He stepped outside.  
Sonic chuckled and said, "I thought you'd see it that way."  
Shadow asked, "If you're ready, then let's start." So off they ran.

* * *

**Gamer and Katie belong to me.  
Selene belongs to Selene the Hedgehog.  
Nebula belongs to Nebula the Hedgehog.  
All others belong to Sega**


	2. The Intervention

After a few minutes of racing, Gamer was ahead of the others. He looked ahead and saw Jasmine's house. He smiled when he realized that the others were way behind. Suddenly, something hit him in the back of his head and caused him to black out.  
When he came to, he was in a dark room. He saw that he was tied tightly to a chair. He struggled to get free, but it was useless. He started to use his telekinesis to undo the ropes. Suddenly, a voice said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
He replied nervously, "Who's there?"  
Suddenly the lights were turned on and he saw Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Selene, Nebula, and Katie standing in front of him.  
He pleaded, "Let me go, please." They shook their heads.  
Nebula said, "We're here to help you, Gamer."  
Gamer asked nervously, "What do you mean? I don't need any help."  
Katie sighed. She said, "It's all right, Gamer. They know about your nightmares."  
Gamer replied angrily, "I don't care. It's my problem and I'll deal with it as I choose." This was the wrong thing to say.  
Amy, Nebula, and Selene grew angry as he said that.  
Amy said, "Are you sure about that? Because I could knock some sense into you right now." She brandished her hammer.  
Nebula's eyes glowed purple as she said angrily, "We want to help you. But if you refuse to listen, then we'll MAKE you see sense."  
Selene's eyes glowed magenta as she said, "Yeah. We know that if we don't help you, you'll never deal with it. So let us help you, or we might have to take EXTREME measures." They all took a step toward him.  
Gamer's eyes went wide as they did so. He couldn't concentrate on using his telekinesis because he was too afraid about what they were going to do to him. He turned his head towards Sonic and Shadow.  
He pleaded, "Guys, do something. Please!" They both shook their heads.  
Sonic said, "I'm sorry Gamer. But you brought this on yourself by refusing to tell Jasmine. And besides which, I've been on the receiving end of their anger enough times to know that it's best to give in."  
Shadow said, "And I'm not going to risk my neck to get you out of this. So, Gamer. Are you going to help us help you? Or will the girls have to cause you bodily harm before we can?"  
Gamer sighed in defeat. He replied, "Fine."  
Nebula's and Selene's eyes went back to normal, and Amy put her hammer away. They all said, "Good."  
Nebula asked, "Now Gamer, why can't you tell Jasmine about your nightmares? I'm sure she'll understand."  
Gamer shook his head as he replied, "It's too embarrassing to tell her. Plus, I don't think she'll understand. She doesn't seem afraid of roller-coasters."  
Selene responded, "Well you'll have to tell her eventually."  
Gamer asked, "Well, why don't you guys tell her for me? Since you all know about my nightmares." He glared at his sister. She just glared back.  
Nebula shook her head. She replied, "No Gamer. That's not how it need to tell YOU'RE girlfriend about YOUR nightmares."  
Gamer shook his head and said, "No. I can't. It's too embarrassing. Now, I'm leaving." He started to use his telekinesis to undo the ropes, but they wouldn't budge. He looked at his sister and saw that she was using her telekinesis to keep the ropes in place. He glared at her as he said, "Katie, let me go." She shook her head.  
She replied, "I'm not letting you go until you promise to tell Jasmine."  
Gamer responded, "I already told you. I'm not going to tell her. Nothing you can say or do will get me to change my mind."  
Nebula smirked, "Are you sure?" He nodded. She smiled evilly as she said, "I think there's one thing that will." She turned to Sonic and nodded. He nodded back and pulled out a CD. Gamer smirked, "A CD? What are you going to do? Scratch me with it?"  
Nebula grinned as she said, "Take a closer look." When Gamer did so, his eyes widened with horror when he saw the name Justin Bieber on it.  
He gasped, "No. You- you wouldn't."  
She replied, "Yes I would. Unless you've decided to change your mind?" When Gamer stayed silent, she sighed. She said to Sonic, "All right. Get out the player." As he did so, Nebula turned back to Gamer and said, "You have ten seconds. If you don't..." She didn't need to finish the sentence.  
Gamer thought furiously to come up with an answer. Suddenly he got an idea. Just as Nebula finished the countdown, he shouted, "Wait!" They all looked at him expectantly. He sighed, "Fine. I'll tell her."  
Nebula smirked, "Good. Katie, you can untie your brother."  
Once Gamer was free he stood up and smirked, "You just made a mistake. I just said that I would tell her. I never said WHEN I would. Bye." He teleported away before anyone could stop him.

When Gamer got to his house, he decided to take a nap on his couch. After 10 minutes, he woke dream he had while asleep didn't help. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. When he answered the door, he was startled to see his girlfriend standing there. He said nervously, "Hello Jasmine. What are you doing here?"


	3. Confession

Jasmine replied, "Nebula called and said that you had something you needed to tell me."  
Gamer quickly answered, "Nope. Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I just remembered I had stuff to do with Tails at his workshop." He tried teleporting away, but Jasmine grabbed him before he could.  
She said in concern, "Gamer, come on. What is it? You can tell me."  
He sighed, "All right. This past week, I've been having nightmares."  
Jasmine asked, "Nightmares? About what?"  
Gamer gulped as he answered, "Rollercoasters. They're my biggest fear. I- I'm so embarrassed." He laid his head on her shoulder and started crying. She gave him a hug and started stroking his quills.  
She soothed, "It's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed."  
Gamer replied between purrs, "But I'm 16. I shouldn't be afraid of something like rollercoasters."  
His girlfriend smiled and said, "Tell you what. Meet me at my house in a few minutes and I'll help you overcome your fear."  
He smiled back and replied, "Sure. Besides, there's someone I want to 'talk' to." Jasmine chuckled as they broke the hug. She flew off to her house. Gamer then teleported to where the one he wanted to "talk" to was.

At Sonic's house (that was where the majority of the previous part took place):  
Sonic and the others were talking about different things when suddenly, there was a flash of blue light. Gamer had come back, and he had an angry look on his face. He looked at Nebula and yelled, "YOU!" He marched right up to her.  
She started to say, "Now, Gamer. I can explain-" But before she could finish, Gamer gave her a big hug. When he let go of her, he looked at everyone's shocked expressions and had to laugh.  
When he stopped he smirked, "I just wanted to thank you."  
Nebula asked, "For?"  
Gamer replied, "For having Jasmine come to my house. Now that I've told her, she said that she'll help me overcome my fear."  
Nebula smiled upon hearing this and said, "Really? That's great."  
Gamer smiled back and said, "Yup. Now I've got to go to her house." He sped off.


	4. Therapy

Gamer arrived at Jasmine's house a few minutes later. He rang the doorbell. When Jasmine opened the door she said, "Everything's set. Are you ready?" After he nodded, she moved aside to let him in.  
When they got into her living room, Gamer said, "Jasmine, I'm still a bit nervous."  
Jasmine replied, "You'll be fine. Just lie down on the couch but keep your head up." He followed her instructions. Once he was fully on the couch, she sat down next to him and said, "All right. Now lay your head on my lap." Once he was done she stroked his quills to calm him down. She smiled as he purred. After a few minutes, she stopped and asked, "Feel better."  
Gamer smiled back and answered, "Yes."  
Jasmine replied, "Good. Now tell me, what's the first reason you're afraid of rollercoasters?"  
He sighed, "Well, the first reason is that I'm afraid of heights, and most rollercoasters go really high."  
His girlfriend said gently, "You don't seem afraid when when I'm flying us somewhere."  
Gamer responded, "That's because I know that if something happens and I fall from your arms, you can catch me with your telekinesis."  
Jasmine replied, "But Gamer, it's the same situation with a rollercoaster. If something goes wrong at the top of it, you can use your telekinesis to slow it down. So how come you don't seem like it?"  
He answered, "Because I'm too afraid that it won't be enough."  
She said, "Well before we talk anymore about that, let's move on to reason 2."  
He sighed again, knowing how ridiculous his next reason was, "The second reason is that, well, they go too fast."  
Jasmine replied gently, "Rollercoasters go too fast?"  
Gamer said, "I know, I know. How can rollercoasters go too fast when I've got superspeed?" She nodded. He continued, "I run on level ground. Rollercoasters go over all kinds of bumps and hills."  
His girlfriend replied, "All right. Any other reasons for why you're afraid of rollercoasters?"  
He nodded and said, "Yes. One, I don't like it when they go upside down. Two, I always throw up."  
She said, "But Gamer, throwing up is just one of the ways the body gets rid of waste. Also, not all rollercoasters go upside down."  
He said sadly, "But most do."  
Jasmine replied, "Gamer, you can't spend your life worrying about what might go wrong. You should just enjoy the moment."  
Gamer cried quietly, "But it's hard not to worry. Especially when I've already thought about what might go wrong."  
She stroked his quills again to calm him down. She soothed, "Shhhh. I know it's hard to. But if you continue worrying, your fear will grow. If your fear grows, you'll just worry about even more things that might never go wrong. It'll lead to a vicious cycle."  
He replied between purrs, "I still can't stop worrying. What if something DOES go wrong?"  
She responded, "If something does go wrong, you can just use your telekinesis to help. Plus, it's very rare when things go wrong on a rollercoaster."  
He sat up and sighed, "You're right. I need to stop worrying about things that might never happen."  
She smiled and said, "Now that's the Gamer I fell in love with."  
He smiled back and they kissed. After a minute, they broke apart for air.  
Gamer smirked, "Now, what do you say to a date at Twinkle Park?"  
Jasmine smirked back, "I'd love that. Let's go." So they went and had a lot of fun.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this.  
Gamer, Jasmine, and Katie belong to me.  
Selene belongs to Selene the Hedgehog.  
Nebula belongs to Nebula the Hedgehog.  
All others belong to Sega**


End file.
